


No Son of Mine.

by Pinkza



Category: Minecraft - Fandom, Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Angst, Arguments, Betrayal, Blood, Gore, Stabbing, Trauma
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-09
Updated: 2020-09-09
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:08:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,595
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26366971
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pinkza/pseuds/Pinkza
Summary: •Wilbur stormed out of the courthouse with gritted teeth, his coat being angrily blown by the wind as he stormed off, as if it was just as upset with him after what had just happened.The pain he felt in his stomach told him to keep walking until it stopped hurting, which didn’t really help, since the gut punch he was currently feeling in his stomach was terribly unbearable no matter how fast he went or how angry he made his strides.He had to admit, he was rather heartbroken.•
Relationships: BOOOOOOO - Relationship, No Romantic Relationships - Relationship, none!!
Comments: 5
Kudos: 135





	No Son of Mine.

Wilbur stormed out of the courthouse with gritted teeth, his coat being angrily blown by the wind as he stormed off, as if it was just as upset with him after what had just happened.

The pain he felt in his stomach told him to keep walking until it stopped hurting, which didn’t really help, since the gut punch he was currently feeling in his stomach was terribly unbearable no matter how fast he went or how angry he made his strides.

He had to admit, he was rather heartbroken.

As if he couldn’t tell that Wilbur needed some space right now, Tommy came running behind the older man, a pep certainly being in his step as he began to question him, which was certainly the last thing he needed to hear right now.

“Wil? W-Where are you going? W-We’re not finished yet!!”  
Tommy stammered like an idiot due to the cold response he was getting from Wilbur, as well as the fact that he was trying to keep up with him, since Wilbur was walking away from him dreadfully fast, almost as if it was on purpose.

Wilbur hoped that not replying would be enough to make the child leave him alone, but that unfortunately wasn’t the case. As he heard the constant clutter of boots next to him for longer than he had wanted to, he finally decided to speak.

“I’m taking a break.”  
He hissed his words out in an agitated tone, as if he was hoping that it would be enough to make Tommy back off, which unfortunately wasn’t the case, since the 16 year old was terribly persistent whenever nobody really wanted him to be.

“A-A break? From the debate? I-Is that even... Wil is that even allowed?!”  
Tommy was genuinely very confused as to what was going on with his leader, but he unfortunately wouldn’t be told, since he was asking in all of the wrong ways by asking him the wrong questions.

Wilbur unfortunately took too long to come up with a reply to the other’s statement, which happened to only make the situation 10 times worse. 

Instead of hearing boots or shoes running down the cobblestone path behind himself, he heard a rather soft, indescribable noise, which only meant one thing.

A shiver went down his spine as he felt the furry tail of his former ‘son’ run by him, only hatred being present in his eyes as he glared the fox down, having no mercy for him whatsoever.

“Wilbur, you can’t just leave-“  
The fox began, only to be rudely interrupted by Wilbur’s horrifyingly angry tone, one that was surely designed to shoot daggers into the receiver’s soul.

“FUNDY. You are the last fucking person I want to talk to right now. Leave me alone.”  
He grumbled as he attempted to walk through him, now looking horribly disgusted to see Fundy pressing a paw on his uniform, to stop Wilbur going by any further.

“...and why is that, hm?”  
Fundy replied with the cockiest tone in the world, his accent surely helping his words sound sly and misleading, which Wilbur didn’t appreciate.

The fox grinned at the taller man before the unexpected happened, something that everyone currently on the server would be a witness to, whether they liked it or not.

Wilbur randomly jumped onto Fundy, which sent the two of them tumbling down the cobblestone stairs together, both of them losing health due to the fall, as well as the attacks they were giving each other.

Sharp canine teeth bit through Wilbur’s sleeve as he toppled down the stairs with the new traitor, while he himself managed to get a hold of the fox’s tail, yanking it with all of his might, which caused Fundy to yelp out like a puppy of some kind.

Tommy was clearly flabbergasted by the argument that he had just witnessed, but he clearly had no time to think about it, since he decided to run after them, not really having a plan in mind just yet as to what to do when he reached the bottom.

The right hand man wouldn’t have time to do anything really, since Dream came out of nowhere from behind and rudely pushed him off the staircase to his presumable death, there being really no reason for doing this at all, which was what horrified Tommy the most.

He gritted his teeth as he hit the ground, pain crackling through his bones for a few seconds before he respawned, him immediately running out of his base in pursuit to the bottom of the staircase, which he hoped to reach before Dream, since had no idea what he was going to do if he got there before him.

Wilbur had seen Tommy being pushed to his death, which only fuelled his anger for the opposition even more. He angrily pulled on Fundy’s tail even harder, grunting in pain as the cobblestone staircase just happened to sock him in the jaw, as well as give him a hearty nosebleed for good measure, just because.

Fortunately for him, he landed on top of Fundy when they finally reached the grass at the bottom, an almost crazed look being in his eyes as he laughed down at his opponent, grinning like a maniac as he took out his diamond sword, presumably wanting to slit the animal across the neck.

Wilbur wouldn’t get far at all with this however, as he felt a sudden cold touch on his back. He turned his head around a little to see the masked man himself, holding his own sword to his back, which was obviously overpowered compared to his own.

“...hah, what’re you doing here, Dream?”  
Wilbur asked softly in an almost mocking tone, still facing Dream while he kept Fundy down with one hand, which thankfully wasn’t that hard, since he was rather dazed from the beating the stairs had given him, as well as the quarrel with Wilbur on the way down.

“I could ask you the same thing, but you’re clearly not fucking okay right now. Just get off of Fundy, and we can push this aside.”  
Dream seemed to be keeping his distance from Wilbur, as he could tell that something was definitely wrong with him, even though he wasn’t sure where exactly it had come from. 

A loss of hope?  
Maybe.

“...and... what if I don’t.”  
Wilbur asked this so coldly, it didn’t even sound like a question. He even turned away from Dream before he said anything, looking down at Fundy once again with an unstable expression, since the betrayal from his own ‘son’ had truly broken him.

“Well, I’ll just kill you. And tell everyone what you did.”  
Dream replied in a serious tone, pressing the sword against Wilbur’s back a little more, as if to intimidate him to call this off, since he really didn’t want another war-like argument on his hands.

A silence then occurred, the only noise in the far distance being Tommy running to attempt to save the day, even though it was quite a far run and he didn’t actually have any food on him to keep his sprint for long.

“I’ll gladly take that as a consequence, from your flicking, evil tongue, Dream.”  
Wilbur suddenly stated as he did the unimaginable and jabbed Fundy into the throat, immediately watching in pure happiness as he died before his eyes, even though he knew that he was going to respawn. 

The fact that he could feel his splattered blood on his face made him finally feel alive, as if he had needed his crazed release for far too long.

“YOU FEEL THAT, FUNDY?!? CAN YOU FEEL THE FUCKING GUT WRENCHING PAIN?!! T-THAT’S HOW I FUCKING FELT WHEN YOU BETRAYED ME FOR THE LAST GOD DAMN TIME!!”  
Wilbur had a short moment of laughter and triumph before pain struck his chest, choked noises suddenly filling up his throat as Dream had stabbed him in the chest, it being so deep that it had come out the other side, blood dribbling all over his proud uniform.

Dream was silent as he let Wilbur slowly suffer after Fundy had respawned elsewhere, since he really wanted him to feel pain for his crazed actions, as if he wanted him to snap out of this state before the worst happened.

“Fucking... traitors... the lot of you.... h-hah.”  
Wilbur croaked out before he fell limp to the ground, not respawning right away, since he was deliberately leaving his dead body there in game on purpose for everyone to see.

Nobody was there to see it though.

Nobody, except one person.

Tommy came running while terribly out of breath, him using his last amount of energy to run around the last corner before he hoped to see Wilbur still standing, which was clearly the exact opposite as to what he saw.

“D...Dream...”  
He muttered coldly as he saw the masked man sticking a sword into the back of Wilbur’s corpse, it looking like it was done for no reason whatsoever, since Fundy wasn’t here anymore to complete the scene.

As if it was scripted, Wilbur logged out of the game, leaving Dream with his sword sticking into nothing, no blood being present whatsoever, as if the whole thing had been imagined in Tommy’s head.

Dream then also logged out of the game, leaving a traumatised Tommy behind, who would be forever haunted by the image of his leader literally being backstabbed in front of him, face down on the grass with an empty look in his eyes.

**Author's Note:**

> to everyone reading this as soon as it comes out, HELLOOO yes I write things too quickly sorry :]


End file.
